Beautiful And Strong
by Breathing Stardust
Summary: Holly Hawthorne had been abused, raped, and beaten when she was little. She thinks everyone views her as a piece of dirt except Aunt Gwen. Then along came Tadashi, and swept her away. TadashixOC. Part one of the Now And Forever Trilogy. Rated T for mentions of rape/violence. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1: The Big Break

_I can't figure it out, there's something about her... _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The young girl was crouched near her door, listening. Afraid. Afraid of her parents, of what would happen. She was only seven, and had very mean and abusive parents. They would put on a show for anyone who came, making everyone think that they were a perfect family, when in reality, they abused their only daughter. _

_She heard footsteps. She jumped. _No, please, _s__he thought, _not now! _S__he ran to her bed and grabbed her favorite doll, one that her aunt gave her. She climbed under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Her parents didn't fall for it. Screaming, her parents dragged her out of her room by her hair, into the living room, and started beating her, again. _

0o0o0o0o0o0

Nineteen year old Holly Hawthorne awoke from that bad dream, and screamed. Even now, she feared her parents. Even though she'd moved out last year, memories of those mean parents still haunted her. Sighing, she got out of bed and got ready for another day at work.

She had a knack for robotics. Every day, she'd get up and work on another new, crazy invention. She didn't have money to go to the college in San Fransokyo, so she was working on the invention that would get her a scholarship to San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. She was pretty sure she would almost have it right. Just one more tweak...

***BOOM* **

It blew up in her face. Sighing, she decided to call her aunt and ask if she was available for lunch before she went into her shift at the fast food restaurant where she worked.

"Hey Aunt Gwen."  
"Hi Holly! What's new?"  
"I wanted to know if you're available for lunch at noon?"

"Anything for you, Miss Holly. Where at?"  
"I was thinking the usual place?"  
"Of course the usual. See you at noon!"  
"See you, Aunt Gwen. Bye!"  
"Bye Holly."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly walked through the doors of the place where she and her aunt were supposed to meet. Aunt Gwen was already there, waiting for her. "Holly! Over here!" her aunt called.

Once they got their food and Holly told her aunt about her problems with her invention and wanting to go to San Fransokyo Institute as bad as she did, Aunt Gwen was lost deep in thought, trying to come up with a solution to her beloved niece's problem. Aunt Gwen had enough money to send her and another student to the university, so she decided that was what she would do.

"Holly, I have an offer for you," Aunt Gwen declared.  
"What is it, Aunt Gwen?"  
"Well, I recently got a huge promotion at my job that gives me a bigger salary than before. They said about 40 percent more. So here's what I'm thinking. You do a good job, get good grades and do all that stuff, and I will send you to San Fransokyo Institute, no charge. IF you do a good job your first semester. Okay?"

Holly gaped at her aunt. THIS was the big break she was waiting for! This was it!

"Oh. My. God. Ohmigod! OHMIGOD! Aunt Gwen, will you do that for me?"  
"Of course, I'll do that for you. You are my only niece, after all."  
"Aunt Gwen, you are the greatest person to ever walk the face of San Fransokyo! The WORLD, even! Aunt Gwen, I love you so much!"

She threw her arms around her aunt, and was so happy, she felt as if her smiles could never end. "Thank you," Holly whispered.

"Anything," Aunt Gwen whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: The Institute

**A/N: My friend has a huge crush on Tadashi Hamada, so this is for her. Arg, it took me so long to write.**

**Please, Read and Review!**

* * *

_She got her own thing, that's why I love her..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly and Aunt Gwen drove up through the driveway of the San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology. Holly gaped at all the sights and sounds of the Institute.

"So, Miss Holly, what do you think?" Aunt Gwen asked.  
"...Huge..." she gasped. Aunt Gwen laughed.  
"Well, get used to it. You'll be spending quite a lot of time here."  
"I'm definitely gonna have to get used to it! I'll be spending every day here except weekends and holidays!" Aunt Gwen laughed. "No, I'm serious!"  
"I know, kiddo."

Holly laughed, and then a sudden thought came to her.

"Aunt Gwen?"  
"Yes, Holly?"  
"What do I do if the other students are, like, you know, super mean?"

"...Is this about your parents?"  
"...Yeah..."

Aunt Gwen looked at Holly in the eyes. Those lovely, green eyes. Holly was an attractive young woman, with green eyes, blonde hair, and a peach complexion. She was a sweet young woman, and thanks to her parents abuse when she was little, the only two things that were wrong with her was the large scar on her stomach, and her people skills. Aunt Gwen couldn't help the thought that came next.

What did big brother ever find to hate in her?

Sighing, she told her niece, "Listen, your folks were...how to put this politely...unique. In a bad way. Not very many people are like that. Of all the students like on this campus, there may only be one or two like that. With luck, they won't be near you. And if they are, and they're bugging you, I'll take you out of this school, and finish your education myself. Okay?"

"Okay," Holly responded reluctantly.  
"Good. Come on, let's get you in your dorm," Aunt Gwen said, nudging her niece and unlocking the door.

An hour later, they had successfully checked in, unpacked, and since Aunt Gwen had wanted the best for her mistreated niece, she had paid e xtra m oney to get Holly in a dorm all by herself. Now, they were sitting on her bed, just talking. Mostly, they were talking about what to do if a boy noticed her.

"If he's just trying to get sex, and you know this for sure because he's a...um...what do the kids call them these days?"  
"Player?"

"Yeah, that. If he's just that type, slap him across the face and walk away. If you think he's a player, but you aren't really that sure about is he is or isn't, just kindly tell him you're not interested, and just walk away."

"What do I do if he's n ot a player, and he's taking a real interest in me?"

"...If that happens, you know your values. You can have a relationship with him, but you know what to do and what not to do. If it turns out he was just a real smooth player, don't speak to him."  
"I think I'm just gonna avoid romantic relationships with boys altogether."

"Or you could do that. Holly, that's a really good plan to have."

"Thanks, Aunt Gwen."

They hugged for a moment, then Aunt Gwen remembered something she had wanted to give to her.

"Hey, Holly?"  
"Yes, Aunt Gwen?"  
"I have a little surprise for you before I leave."  
"Ohmigosh, what is it?"  
"Close your eyes."  
She obeyed.  
"Now hold out your hand."  
She held out her hand, and Aunt Gwen put a small gift into her hand. "Aunt Gwen, what is it?"  
"Open it."  
She opened it, and it was...  
"Ohmigosh! A new phone!"  
"Just in case you need me, I'll always be just a tap away."  
"Is your number on here?"  
"It was the first thing I did when I got the little thing."  
"Yay! Thank you so much!"  
"Anything."  
Holly hugged Aunt Gwen really tight. Then Aunt Gwen got up to leave.

"Call me if you ever need anything, okay? Or if you just feel like calling home, you can call."

"I will."  
Aunt Gwen smiled. "Bye Holly."  
"Bye Aunt Gwen."

She closed the door, and Holly was left alone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After about fifteen minutes, Holly decided to check out campus. Like she said, it was huge. Students were everywhere, cramming into halls, meeting teachers and new friends, checking for schedules. Man, there are people EVERYWHERE! she couldn't help but think. Lost in her thoughts, she accidentally bumped into a tall student with a baseball cap on. He had a ton of tools in his arms, and when she bumped him, he dropped them all.

"Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry!" Holly exclaimed.  
"No, no, it's okay," he said, and started to pick up the tools, Holly helping him.

When they'd finally got everything back, she took the chance to look at him. He was gorgeous! He had shaggy, cute black hair, which was covered by a baseball cap. His face was handsome and...perfect. He was tall and lean. Holly's heart fluttered in her chest. He was definitely the cutest boy she had ever seen.

"Are you new here?" he finally asked.  
"Yeah, I just decided to check out campus," she explained. "You new, too?"  
"No, I'm a second year robotics student."  
"You're a robotics student too?"  
"Yes. Are you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool, maybe we'll see each other in class. Are you in Professor Callaghan's class?"  
"Yeah, he's my teacher."  
"Cool, I'll definitely see you in class then." He held out his hand. "I'm Tadashi, by the way." "Holly." She shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you too, Holly." He walked away, leaving her surprised. Tadashi, she thought. That's a name fit for a king! And he's so handsome, and seems so sweet! On the inside, she screamed.

Holly couldn't have been happier throughout the rest of the day.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Before days end, she had found a few new friends, Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago. Both seemed to know a little bit about this mysterious boy, Tadashi.

"Tadashi? Yeah, he was the winner of the student showcase," GoGo told her.

"Not to mention, he's cute, and single!" Honey put in.

Winner of the student showcase? Holly thought, Man, he must be smart! Snapping herself into the real world, she added, "He said I'm in his class."  
"Cool, your in our class too, then," GoGo said.  
"Oh, yay! Now I know someone in my class!" Honey exclaimed.

"Honey, you know me!"

"Yes I know, GoGo, but now I know someone else too!"  
"Whatever..."  
"Wait," Holly interjected, "you guys are robotics students?"  
"Well, GoGo is a pure robotics student. I'm more chemistry than anything else, but I'm in Professor Callaghan's class too!"

"Yes!" Holly exclaimed, then suddenly, yawned. GoGo and Honey did too.

"Well, shall we go back to the dorms?" Honey asked.  
"That'd be nice," GoGo yawned.  
"See you tomorrow. Good night!" Holly exclaimed.

"Night," they chorused back as Holly closed the doors to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3: Partners

_And her bills are paid on time!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey, Honey." Holly had just gotten to breakfast that morning, and was supposed to meet up with GoGo and Honey. Right now, it was just Honey there.

"Oh, hey Holly," Honey muttered through a mouthful of bagel with strawberry cream cheese.

"Where's GoGo?"  
"Probably about to crash through the door right now. She'll be here."

She didn't crash, but for all they knew, she could've. Her hair was wild and free. She was just whipping her jacket and fingerless gloves on. She quickly placed a couple of scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice onto a tray, paid, and plopped her tray down on the table where they were.

"Overslept," she grumbled, "Does anyone have a brush?"

Honey and Holly exchanged an annoyed glance, then Honey handed over a brush. As she ate, GoGo brushed her hair and tried to make it look like she hadn't been attacked by a mangy dog.

"So, first day. Got anything else you wanna do while on campus?" GoGo said as she tried to lighten the mood.  
"Um..." Both Honey and Holly didn't know what to say. Finally, Holly spoke.  
"I think I want to try and get to know as many people as I can, make more friends, that whole lot. Honey? What about you?"

"I don't know. I wanna come up with something really special. Really cool. Something that if I had come up with earlier, I would've beat Tadashi in the Student Showcase."

"Speaking of Tadashi," GoGo interjected as Tadashi walked in. He waved to Holly, then grabbed some oatmeal, paid, and sat down with two boys that the girls recognized as Wasabi and Fred.

"Did he just wave at you?" Honey whisper yelled. Holly just shrugged.

The boys immediately began talking, and Wasabi even began sketching something down on a piece of paper.

"Dang," GoGo continued, "it's only the first day, and they're already working. I wonder if they ever stop."  
"I wonder if Fred ever does anything. I mean, _l__ook at him_! " Honey whisper yelled. "They're over there, probably talking about robotics and science, and Fred hasn't even whipped out a pencil!"

As if on cue, Wasabi and Tadashi looked at him like he was crazy. "See what I mean?" she added.  
"Yeah," Holly echoed.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The large classroom was full of talking people, and it was loud.

"Dang, look at all this!" GoGo said. "Maybe this will be our year." "I really hope so," Honey whispered wistfully.

They found workspaces, and when they did, Professor Callaghan himself walked in.

"Hello, class! As most of you know, I'm Professor Callaghan, and I teach robotics. I'm here to find the next inventors, engineers, what I'm really looking for is talent. And right now, I see potential talent in all of you."  
"Blah, blah, blah, get to the inventions already!" GoGo whispered disdainfully.

"First, I'm gonna call roll, then we'll get to the rules about this place. Wasabi No Ginger?"

"Here!"  
"Honey Lemon?"  
"Here!"

"Tadashi Hamada?"  
"Here!"  
"Holly Hawthorne?"  
"Here!" Tadashi smiled at her. "GoGo Tomago?"

"Here."  
"Fredrich Zilla?"

"Just Fred. Here!"

Attendance droned on, and Holly was beginning to get really bored. I got excited for this? she thought, mentally kicking herself. Callaghan talked about rules, which were pretty much you can come in whenever you want, clean up after yourself and, "For the love of God, if you're in a romantic relationship, keep it outside! I don't need to know who's dating who and all that!" All the kids laughed at that. Then Callaghan sent them off on their own, saying, "I wanna know what you got, so come up with an invention that you've had an idea for, and it's due at the end of the week. Give it all you got! I wanna know who's got it and who doesn't."

Holly stared blankly as the rest of the kids called out "Yes sir!" and Callaghan called them to get materials. Tadashi approached her.

"Hi Holly."  
"Oh, hey Tadashi."  
"How are you liking this class so far?"  
"I...think. I like Professor Callaghan so far, but his first assignment...I can't do this!"  
"Well, I'll help you." He raised his hand. "Professor Callaghan?"  
"Yes, Tadashi?" he asked.  
"Can we work in partners or groups?"  
"...I guess...You know what? Since ideas come from not only your own brains, but also from other people, I will let you work in pairs for this assignment."  
"Thank you, Professor." He turned back to Holly. "Well? Would you like to be my partner?"

"Yes! Thank you, Tadashi!"  
"Of course. So, what are we planning?"  
"Well..." Holly began. "Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh."  
"I promise."  
"I...have found a way to teleport."  
"No way."  
"Yeah, way! But the problem is, something always goes wrong, and it always blows up in my face. I can't get it to work!"  
"Well, that's what I'm here for. Come on. Let's get some work done."


	4. Chapter 4: The Offer

**Well, here it is. Enjoy.**

* * *

_She walks like the boss, talks like the boss..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Friday afternoon came, and Holly and Tadashi were ready. More than, even. They had created a really amazing project, and because Callaghan was expecting better results than the Student Showcase, he had invited so many big tech professionals, including businessman Alistair Krei. This made all the students nervous, but they were also excited to show their stuff to Callaghan and Krei.

Tadashi and Holly snuck their project in stealthily, and very early.

"You ready?" he asked her.  
"Yeah! Nervous, but ready."  
"Alright, presenting next: Tadashi Hamada and Holly Hawthorne," they heard over the speakers.  
"Alright, you said you were ready. Let's go show them our stuff," Tadashi prompted.

"Oh, you said it," she shot back as they climbed the steps to the stage.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Holly Hawthorne, and this is Tadashi Hamada," she began. "Hi!"  
"And we have something that may be revolutionary. At least we hope. Tadashi?"

"Thank you, Holly. Now, I realize that this may sound like science fiction, but we have done what seems like the impossible." He paused for a second. "I have to give credit to Holly. She came up with this." She handed him the remote before he started speaking, and two mini sized portal looking things too. "We have found a way to teleport matter. You just had to move it through several dimensions at one time, which sounds like a lot, but, like people say, when we put our minds to it, we did it. Holly, the test subject, please." She handed him a rabbit that she had taken care of herself. "Alright, here we go!" He set the rabbit down on the floor on one portal, and she walked over to the other. The bunny hopped slowly through one portal, and Holly and Tadashi held their breath and waited expectantly.

He hopped out the other portal, and Holly sighed in relief, before picking up where Tadashi had left off. "With some development, the possibilities of this portal are endless. We don't even know the boundaries of this." She and Tadashi picked up the mini portals, and smiled proudly as the room exploded before them in cheers and whistles.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tadashi, we did it!" Holly exclaimed, running into his arms.  
"Whoa, girl, calm down. What'd we get?" he asked.  
"Callaghan gave us an A plus plus!" she cheered. "At the moment, we are the top two students in the class!"  
"And it's only been a week." She let go of him, and smiled. They stood there in silence.

"You know, I never did get to say thank you," she started, but Tadashi cut her off.

"Hey, this is our project, our success. You don't have to thank me. I should be thanking you, because if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the grade I did."

"Yeah, right."  
"No, I'm not kidding! I never would've thought of that." He opened his mouth to continue, but he was interrupted.

"Tadashi, Holly?" Callaghan asked. When he had both their attentions, he continued, "Mr. Krei wants to talk to you."  
"Thank you, Professor."  
"Alistair Krei," Holly stammered.

"Holly Hawthorne and Tadashi Hamada, that was some amazing tech out there today. I swear, I never would've thought of that."  
"Well," Tadashi interjected, "if you're looking for the brains behind this, it's her. I was just the accomplice." Holly blushed.

"Well, Miss Holly, I have a proposition for you. With some development, I mean, you couldn't have said it better, it will be revolutionary. We could reshape transportation itself. I will offer you more money than any nineteen year old could imagine for your teleportation tech."

Holly stood there, mouth agape. She looked at Callaghan, who smiled and nodded. Then she looked at Tadashi, then back at Krei.  
"Oh, for the love of all that's holy, Holly, just accept it!" Tadashi exclaimed.  
"Just what I was thinking," she whispered, then cleared her throat. "Mr. Krei, I will accept your proposition." He smiled at her.

"I'll need the blueprints or whatever you two used to complete this, and if you bring that to Krei Tech by tomorrow, I'll have the money for you. I look forward to this, Miss Holly." He smiled and walked off, talking with Callaghan.

That left two very surprised twenty and nineteen year old students behind, just standing there. "...Did...that...just...happen?" Holly stammered. "I just got approached by Allister Krei and got offered a lot of money, did that just happen?" She looked pleadingly at Tadashi, looking for an answer.

"Yeah, that happened," he told her.  
"...Yeeeeeessssss!" she cried.  
"Come on!" he said. "I'm taking you to my house to celebrate. Bring your folks."

"Um, I'm just gonna bring my aunt. Is that okay?"  
"Um, yeah, sure. Why aren't you bringing them?"

Haunting images flashed before her minds eye. She stood there for a few minutes, before brushing it off and continuing, "Um, they'll be busy. They probably won't be able to come." He looked at her suspiciously, before consenting and walking off, Holly trailing behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: Party

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You what?!" Aunt Gwen cried in shock over the phone.  
"I sold some of my tech to Alistair Krei!" Holly exclaimed. "You remember that project I wanted to feature in the Student Showcase but could never quite get right? Tadashi helped me to perfect it, and Allister Krei was interested. He offered me a whole ton of money for my blueprints!"  
"Holly, that's amazing!"  
"Tadashi's taking me to his Aunt's café to celebrate. He told me to call my family so you could celebrate with us!"  
"I'll be there soon, Holly." Then her voice grew serious. "Have you told anybody yet?"  
"...I was tempted to tell Tadashi, but I didn't. Nobody knows."  
"Good. I'll be there soon, Holly."  
"See you there, Aunt Gwen."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hiro, get up!" Aunt Cass called.  
"Aunt Cass, I have school tomorrow," Hiro moaned.  
"You're skipping school tomorrow, and we're celebrating tonight."  
"What are we celebrating?" he asked, suddenly interested.  
"Your brother and one of his friends sold some of their tech to Allister Krei!" When Hiro sat bolt upright, she went on, "Your brothers friends and her friends are coming over, as well as her Aunt. We have to get ready!"  
"Okay, Aunt Cass, I'm up, I'm up!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

GoGo got a text from Holly that night.

Get Honey &amp; head to the café on maple street. We're gonna part-ay!

Party? What r we celebrating? she texted back.  
Tadashi &amp; I sold some of our tech to Alistair Krei!  
OMG! I'm going as soon as I can! XD

Honey, get up! she texted her. Holly's putting together a late night party. R u coming?

Yeah, I'm coming!  
See u there!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Donuts were passed, and so were sodas. Holly and Tadashi tried to introduce each other to their friends, and had mostly succeeded until they got to family members.

"Looks like your Aunt Cass and my Aunt Gwen are getting along just fine," Holly remarked. "Yeah, but you have yet to meet my brother. Holly Hawthorne, this is my brother, Hiro Hamada."  
"Hi," Hiro said.

"Nice to meet you," Holly replied.  
"So are you...um...going out with my brother?"  
"What? No, not even close, trust me." She looked to Tadashi for an explanation. "He's...uh...always been sensitive around girls. You see, our parents died when he was three and I was ten, so, all we've had is each other for ten years."  
"Aw, that's sad and sweet at the same time." She bent down to Hiro's level. "Trust me, I'm not gonna steal your brother away from you just yet, if that's what you're afraid of."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise." She winked at Tadashi. "And if I do, I'll try to help you get used to having a 'sister'."

Laughter was heard, and Tadashi and Holly's heads spun around. All their friends seemed to be getting along real well.  
"Well," Fred said, "I got a game that I gotta be at tomorrow night."  
"You're an athlete?" GoGo asked skeptically.

"No, I'm the mascot. I better go get some shut eye. See you later!"

Soon, everyone turned to leave, and Hiro decided to go back to bed, leaving Aunt Cass and Gwen, Tadashi, and Holly.  
"Well, that was some party," Holly remarked.  
"Yep," Tadashi agreed. "Hey, we should do this again."

"How about dinner next Friday at seven?"  
"That's...exactly what I was gonna say."  
"I guess I'd better get your number."  
"That would be nice." They exchanged phone numbers, and Holly and Gwen turned to leave. "See you later?" Tadashi asked.

"Yeah," she replied before walking out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner

**I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this. I had to google 'first date ideas' because I had no idea what a first date is like! But I found this idea on the EHarmony site, and decided to put it into play for Holly and Tadashi! No, I am not on EHarmony, nor am I looking for a boyfriend.**

**Also, forgot to out this out there, but this is before the events of the movie, except until chapter 10. Then it'll start playing in line with the movie, if you know what I mean.**

* * *

_Everything is changing and I never want to go back to the way it was..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Next Friday, 7:00**

Holly had a table for two, and was waiting for Tadashi to show up. Then her phone buzzed.

Get a table for 3.

Why?

Aunt Cass is working. She made me bring Hiro.

Poor, poor Hiro. Ok. I'll try.

Thx so much!

Laughing inside, she put her phone away. She called a waiter, and asked for an extra chair. Then she waited. _When are they gonna show up? _she moaned internally. Then, finally, Hiro and Tadashi walked through the door.

"Hi!" she called out to him, and they hugged for a moment. Then she turned to Hiro, and gave him a fist bump. Then they all sat down.

"So, how you been?" Tadashi asked. "Good, and you?"

"Pretty good."

Silence ensued, until Tadashi spoke up.

"Hey, let's play a game. I ask you one question, and we both answer it. Then you ask a question, and we both answer it."

"Cool, I like that. You start."

"Okay...hum. How do you like to spend your Saturdays?"

"Watching movies, playing games, coming up with new project ideas. Your turn."

"Spending time with my baby brother."

"Hey! I resent that implication!" Hiro cried, resulting in laughter from Holly and Tadashi.

"Okay. Um, what's your all time favorite movie?"

"Oh god. Um...I like Jurassic Park."

"Ah, so you're the action kind of guy. My favorite is Titanic."

"Romantic, very nice. Um...what were you like as a kid?"

"Shy."

"I'm sure Hiro can answer that question for me."

"Overprotective," he blurted out. More laughter ensued.

"What kinds of things really make you laugh?" Holly asked.

"The most random of things. Usually stuff like GoGo's face when Fred's annoying her."

"Haha, good one! Um, anything geared toward comedy makes me laugh. But if you want a really good laugh from me, you'll make a complete fool of yourself doing something."

"Haha, that was gold! Um, what should I know about you that I'd never think to ask about?"

"I try to act strong, but I am not. You?"

"Yeah right, you're strong!"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever! Um...Hiro and I are the last ones left of the Hamada family."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Hiro interjected. "They died, like, nine years ago."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah," Tadashi continued. "That's why I was overprotective when we were younger."

"Wow."

Tadashi's phone buzzed, and he looked at it. "Aw, man." He typed a couple things into it, and waited for it to buzz again. When it did, he groaned.

"Aw man. Come on Hiro, Aunt Cass needs us back at the café."

"Aw, really? I was just beginning to enjoy myself!" Hiro moaned. "Sorry, Holly."

"No, it's cool. So, should we do this again?" Holly asked.

"Definitely," both Hamadas blurted out at the same time.

Holly laughed. "Every Friday," she decided, and they both agreed.

And that's where it all began...


	7. Chapter 7: Dorian

**Alright, this is when things start to get a little...dramatic(hence the genre). I tried, I genuinely did, and I apologize if it sucks. I also tried to keep this and the next chapter within ratings. I'm paranoid like that.**

**Also, I'm begging you, if you're reading this story, and you love/hate it, please, just tell me! I don't like flames, but if you give me constructive criticism, I will accept it!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Boy, don't even try to touch this..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Class, we have a new student joining our ranks," Professor Callaghan announced. "This is Dorian Bertero."

Holly looked at the new kid. He was tall, strong, obviously athletic, and had brown shaggy hair covering a tanned face with brown eyes. She decided he was not the type of boy she'd like.

"Dorian, why don't you go stand next to Holly? Holly, please raise your hand." Reluctantly, Holly raised her hand, and Dorian stood next to her.

"Hey, sugar, what's up?" he asked in a voice that made Holly very self conscious.

"Shut up! I don't even know you," she replied.  
"Feisty babe, aren't you? I like the fiery type."  
"Like I said, shut up. "

Tadashi watched this scene occur with mild interest. Why did he suddenly feel jealous? He decided to make their new student feel a little at home. So when class dismissed and Dorian was still trying every trick in the book to make Holly fall for him, Tadashi decided to approach him and Holly.

"Hi, honey!" he said, referring to Holly. Then he turned to Dorian. "Hi, I'm Tadashi. Holly's boyfriend." He turned back to Holly. "Ready to go, lovely?"  
"I sure am!" she said, catching on and desperately wanting to get Dorian away from her. "Yeah, sorry. He's my boyfriend."

"Such a shame," Dorian said, looking at Holly with a glance of pity. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't settle for some random nerd, and find a boy more your speed. Like me," he replied.

"Yeah, well, he's my random nerd, and I don't know you. See you later!" They waved to Dorian, and with their arms around each other, walked out of the class.

The second they got out of the labs, Holly sighed.  
"Thank you," she whispered. "I never thought I'd get rid of him! He was using every trick in the book! And I didn't even know him!"  
"No problem, girl. He really does seem like one of those boys."  
"You're telling me. Hey, can I call you my boyfriend? You know, just to make sure I lose him?"

"Well, I'm a boy, and I'm your friend, so by definition, I am your boyfriend." Holly laughed at this.  
"Alright, I'm calling you my boyfriend!" Her phone buzzed, and she sighed. "And now, I gotta get to Aunt Gwen's place! See you later, boyfriend," she said teasingly.  
"Later, girlfriend."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Every so often, Holly and Gwen would get together and talk about stuff. Now, Gwen asked how Holly was doing in her 'no boys' policy.

"Not very well," Holly replied.  
"Really? What happened?" Gwen asked.  
"Well...ah...you remember Tadashi Hamada, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"We became friends, and today this new boy named Dorian tried the pickup lines on me, so we faked dating to get him off my tail. We got out of the building, and I asked if I could call him my boyfriend."  
"Ah..."  
"So yeah, not very well."  
"You just be careful around them, okay? I trust Tadashi, but you never know. This Dorian character, however, I don't have a very good feeling about him. Boys like that don't stop until they get what they want."  
"Okay. I'll be careful."


	8. Author's Note

Dear people,

I have run into some recent trouble with my parents. I have broken a few rules in getting my fanfiction account, and I feel like my parents are onto me.

I was not allowed to get an account. I did that on my own, secretly. I know, it makes me sound deceitful, but my friends were bugging me to post. So, I did.

Now, my parents will catch me if I continue to post my chapters. It's not an if, it's a when. And doing this will get me in so much trouble...

Therefore, I can no longer post fanfiction on this website. I will continue to write, and hopefully one day return to this website, but currently, I cannot.

As for my stories, I have also lost them. I had planned to post them, but I checked my google docs, and they're gone. I would assume my parents are behind this, but I can't be sure. So I will rewrite them, and will post them once I am certain that my parents trust me enough to let me be on my own.

I will also continue to read fanfiction. If you see me with the name PrincessFirestar, it's me.

HighFunctioningFabulous, Purplecat77, and Gamzee777, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ㈶0

-The Phoenix


End file.
